


I Heard Every Word

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Gen, Hearing Implants, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: On a diplomatic mission to Hux's homeworld, Kylo Ren realizes Hux cannot speak his own native language. In his normal, pushy fashion he sets out to discovers why.





	I Heard Every Word

Ren assumed that with it's vast oceans and ultra green lands, Arkanis was beautiful. If he could only see it.

The planet surface was obscured by cloud cover as viewed from the Finalizer. The shuttle was shrouded in fog once they broke atmo and made their descent. Even stepping onto the landing pad; they could hardly see ten yards in front of them for the misty rain. 

Hux marched down the gangway alongside Ren. If he was happy to be back on his homeworld he was doing an excellent job of hiding it. He was as stoic as ever, scowling and standing with his hands clasped behind his back as the diplomatic envoy approached in their vehicle. 

Ren considered the Ambassador of Arkanis, Ruppa Henle, to be dressed as drearily as the weather. His tunic and robes were dark blues and greys. Perhaps the color the ocean had been, if they had in fact been able to see it.

Feeling Ren shifting restlessly beside him, Hux stepped forward to meet their hosts. He gave a smart bow, which was returned by the Ambassador, then by the two aides behind him. 

Henle spoke in what Ren assumed was Arkansian, Ren didn't understand it. He looked to Hux, who paused. Ren wouldn't even had noticed except Hux's eyes flitted towards him. It was a strangely hesitant motion for the General. Then Hux inclined his head and motioned towards Ren.

"This is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. Lord Snoke has requested his presence at our discussions and at the conference."

There was a short pause as the three eyed Ren's faceplate with dismay and a touch of suspicion. 

Finally the Ambassador broke the silence before it became downright rude. "Of course. We welcome all First Order personnel to the table with us. These are ongoing discussions, after all."

Ren considered probing Henle's feelings, if not his actual thoughts. The foreboding and trepidation from the threesome reached him from across the space on it's own. What wasn't clear was if they were simply nervous of his intimidating demeanor and reputation--or if they actually had something to hide. 

He lifted a hand, just a little. His fingers curled and he watched Henle's neutral expression deepen into a slight frown. 

Ren was making him nervous . . . The looming black figure . . . The idea of people being choked with just a hand gesture . . . Minds being torn apart. He was uncertain how much to believe, but the fact that Snoke had sent him specifically to this meeting was unsettling. He seemed more concerned about Ren's physical presence than of Snoke being suspicious of finding something. 

"Ren."

Kylo turned his head slightly at the sound of Hux's voice. Hux seemed to stare him right in the eyes, even though he couldn't possibly see them. 

"Ambassador Henle has work to do." He turned to face Henle, who looked tight and confused. "Don't you, Ambassador?"

Henle's face tightened a fraction more, then relaxed as Ren released him. "What?" He blinked and seemed to come back to himself. "Oh yes. Let us go, gentlemen."

Hux turned an annoyed glare at Ren, then followed their hosts. 

The waiting vehicle took them directly to the Ambassador's offices. There was a nervous young man waiting for them in the front rooms. 

"This is Kimbe. He will bring you anything you need, be it food, drink, or practical supplies." Henle waved a flimsi pad off Kimbe's desk, then placed it back quietly. 

"May I bring you gentlemen anything before the meeting starts?" Kimbe sounded nervous, but spoke clearly and loudly enough to be heard. 

Ren didn't move or answer, but Hux said, "no, Thank you. We are prepared to resume discussions."

The meeting was relatively short. It was a preliminary meeting to go over items that had previously been tentatively agreed upon. Arkanis had requested an opportunity to redraw lines, if necessary, before the actual conference. 

Ren stood near the door, hardly paid attention. He couldn't care less what agreement was reached between the First Order and Arkanis. The Republic planet was in the Outer Rim, so they thought they could get away with having a foot in both camps. Ren decided it wasn't the worst idea. They were far enough out of the way that they needed to hedge their bets to increase their chance of survival. Ren would have felt more protective of them if they had done the smart thing and just thrown in with The First Order completely. However, he supposed they were still all keeping a low profile. He would have found it more annoying if it was just Hux's idea; but Master Snoke had insisted. 

He pulled himself back to the present as the meeting drew to a close. The conference, which he thought was a rather grand term for the actual meetings, wasn't starting until the next day. He hoped they would be shown to their rooms and left alone. He got half of his wish. 

"If you would follow me, General Hux, Lord Ren. I will take you to the transport and to your rooms at the inn." Kembe led them back out into the mist, although the overhang kept off the rain. It had increased while they were in the meeting. 

Kylo didn't think Arkanis looked much different from most places he had been. Streets, store fronts, houses, sentients going about their daily lives. Since Arkansians were human it almost could have been Kylo's homeworld. Except that the buildings were low to the ground instead of built skyward. With the nearby ocean came storms and the low profile buildings were more practical. He thought glumly that a higher vantage point would be useless in such a foggy area, anyway. 

Ren pointedly stared out the window during the ride. Hux answered Kimbe's questions as he attempted conversation with his important guests. Finding Hux less than amenable, and Ren not at all, he switched between pointing out landmarks and awkward silence. 

They reached a rustic building, still enshrouded in fog, which was two stories high. There was a covered front entrance that they stepped out under, and followed Kimbe inside. He collected their room keys and led them up a dark, narrow staircase. Ren had to shift his shoulders to keep from dragging against the walls. 

Kimbe stopped in the hallway, handing each of them their key and pointing to their prospective rooms. They were across from each other. 

"If it pleases you gentleman I will return in two hours. We have a short tour of the Underwater Platform before our evening meal."

Hux nodded and Kimbe turned to him. He spoke again in what Ren assumed was Arkansian. Hux once again flicked his eyes to Ren, then refocused on Kimbe. After a long moment he inclined his head again and Kimbe gave a short bow and disappeared back down the stairs. 

Without a word to Ren, Hux turned and unlocked his door. Once he was inside Ren stood alone for a moment in the empty hallway. 

*** **

Ren didn't bother to unpack his bag, which was waiting in the room. He laid his helmet next to it on the medium-sized bed and he stood looking out the window. 

At first his attention was on the road below. The main street they had come in on was visible from his window. It wasn't terribly busy, but there was always someone walking or driving by, and occasionally someone arriving at the inn. Twice he had heard someone he had just seen enter below come down the hallway past his room. 

But soon his thoughts turned across the hall. He had heard no movement since Hux had disappeared into his own room. No sonic, no pacing. Ren turned from the window and stared at the door, as if he could see through the two walls separating them.

For two years Hux had been a rival. They competed for dominance in their commandership. They competed to be taken seriously by the First Order High Command. They competed for Snoke's attention and political favor. They competed, they fought, they ran each other down. Then, three months earlier something had shifted. Ren never figured out why, but Hux suddenly seemed to . . . 'back down' didn't quite describe it.

The mission had been to move a smuggled shipment of some rare mineral that Hux needed for a new prototype. They had fought about how Ren was going to bring it back. Before he left, in fact as he was boarding his stolen shuttle, Hux had simply looked at him and said, "do what you need to do. Just bring me that shipment."

Ren had thought it horribly dismissive at the time. But the more he had thought about it the more it seemed Hux had turned the mission over to him. Almost as if he believed Ren could get the job done on his own. 

The mission had been a success, as he knew it would be. He presented the shipment to Hux, smugly. Hux had simply answered "my way would have been less messy." Ungrateful.

But Hux had continued to allow Ren his own methods without arguement. Occasionally he offered suggestions, and without the pressure of needing to disagree on general principal, Ren occasionally took it. Neither of them mentioned these times, but Ren knew Hux had noticed them.

Over the next few months, there had been a complete turn-around in their interactions. They still fought, and it was still necessary to vie for Snoke's attention, but they were much closer to being true co-commanders.

Ren admitted, at least to himself, that he enjoyed getting on Hux's last nerve. The tightness around his mouth, the pink at the edge of his ears; all enjoyable evidence that Hux was annoyed with him. That was not going to change anytime soon. 

But, Ren also had to admit he enjoyed their new easiness when working together. It was less frustrating, more productive. Hux had put aside their rivalry to allow that to happen. 

Ren appreciated that, and felt he needed to do something similar. He was never going to tell Hux any of this, but he could make a gesture.

So for the first time Ren found himself standing outside of Hux's door, trying not to knock as though he would break it down if he had to. Trying for some measure of civility. He wasn't even sure what had compelled him to do it. It just seemed like the next step. 

Hux looked surprised when he opened the door to see Ren standing in the empty hallway, helmet tucked under one arm. 

"Ren." It was a statement, not a question. 

"Hux."

Hux squinted a little as he looked at him, as if he were the mind-reader. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" It sounded suspicious, not pleasurable. 

"May I come in?"

Hux stepped back. "I suppose. Have a seat."

There was only the bed and a desk chair. The chair seemed more appropriate. Ren sat with his helmet on his lap. He suddenly felt wrong-footed. Perhaps this was a bad idea; he had no idea what he had thought was going to happen. Mind thrashing about for something to say, he blurted out "we still have an hour before they come for us."

"Yes."

After an awkward pause Ren thought of something. He hoped the relief didn't show in his voice. "You were born on Arkanis, correct?"

Hux's tone took on a wary tone. "Yes."

"Do you know what this Underwater Platform is?"

Shoulders relaxing just slightly, Hux went to stand at the window. "I was barely five when I left Arkanis. Even if I had been, I doubt I would remember it. My guess is it's an under-the-ocean observation room."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense." Ren cleared his throat and looked around the room, which was a mirror image of his own. His eyes caught on Hux's, which were watching him closely. 

"What did you want Ren?"

Ren fidgeted for a moment with his helmet; once he tore his eyes away he refused to look back. His mind spun. He couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't his usual voice--blunt and direct. For the first time he wished for a modicum of Hux's political savvy. Or his Mother's. He pushed that away and stood up abruptly. "That was all. I will see you in an hour." Without thinking he jammed his helmet over his head and turned to the door. He could feel Hux's amusement and puzzlement wafting across the room. His cheeks burned as he realized he had put his helmet on to walk across the hall, back to his own room. The door nearly slammed behind him and he thought he heard a chuckle. Hoping it was just his imagination he hurried the few steps to his door. 

*** **

As awkward as the visit had seemed, when they met again in the hallway Hux seemed more at ease. He nodded to Ren, and they had descended the steps to find Kimbe waiting below. 

The transport took them through the town and out towards the ocean. It had been a long time since Ren had been to the sea, he kept his helmeted face towards the window, taking in the sight. 

Just beyond the road was a pebbly beach of sorts. Rain struck the rocky ground and bounced and splashed. The ocean waves were rough, pounding the shore in long, rolling movements. It was shades of greys and dark blues that disappeared into the fog and rain. 

The transport took them to a low bunker, built into the rocks. They got out, walking through the rain a short distance to the entrance. Kimbe apologized for the inconvenience. Then he led them through a dark complex to an unexpected lift. It carried them down, not terribly far, but under the beach. 

When the doors opened they were greeted by a dark, windowless room with a bank of electronics and monitors. Two technicians stood to greet them. Kimbe introduced them, but Ren failed to catch their names. His attention was caught by what appeared to be a control panel. Walking over to it he searched for clues as to what it controlled.

He smirked in his helmet as a wave of concern rolled over him. It was coming from Hux. 

Seeing his interest, one of the technicians stepped forward and spoke. "This is where the tube is directed from."

"Tube?"

The initial nervousness he felt off the technician ebbed as he spoke, forgotten in his enthusiasm. 

Pointing to the far wall he said "the tube takes you out to the platform. While it slopes down it's not as vertical like a regular lift. And the car is contained in a water-tight tube."

Ren nodded. That answered many of the questions he had formed. 

He returned to Hux and Kimbe just as he was motioning toward a closed door. "Shall we?"

They followed him as he pressed a button to reveal something like a cockpit, with four seats facing a large array of windows. They looked out onto a platform and a blank wall. 

Instead of entering immediately Kimbe stopped and made a hand gesture, Ren wasn't at an angle to see well. He looked at Hux, who paused at the door as Kimbe walked through it. He looked back at Ren, then turned and, with a defiant look, made the same gesture and continued in. 

As they were buckling themselves into their seats Ren ventured, "what was that?"

Knowing full well what he meant, Hux responded, "what was what?"

Kylo waved his hand in a vague imitation of the gesture. "What you both did with your hand."

Hux sighed heavily but Kimbe turned with a smile and answered. "It's an old tradition meant to protect your heart and soul from the ocean. Mostly fishermen use it before setting sail."

Ren had forgotten that Arkanis's main industry was fishing. He couldn't imagine setting out every day into the shrouded darkness of the fog and the ocean. It was the exact opposite of star travel, where you could see for lightyears and your only obstacles were heavenly bodies. 

"Your heart and soul? From death?"

Kimbe turned to look out the window as their car started to move. The end of the tube spiraled open and their car moved through it. At first all that was visible around them was the bedrock, but they quickly shot out past and into the ocean itself. As the underwater view filled their vision Kembe answered, "there are worse things under the surge than death."

It was dark, and difficult to see. But empty and lifeless it was not. 

Ren turned his head to watch a small pulsing mass as they passed it. At the last moment it was in his view the mass seemed to burst. He realized it had been a school traveling tightly together. 

They were moving at a fair rate of speed, but in the distance Ren could make out larger shapes that coalesced in and out of the darkness in long sleek forms. Some of the creatures were longer than their shuttle. Ren never could get a clear glimpse of one. 

They passed under something that had attached itself to the tube. The body was apparently underneath, as all that could see were long, thin legs wrapping around them. 

Turning his head to look out the opposite window, Ren caught a glimpse of Hux's face. He looked the way Ren probably did right then--mouth open and taking in the unusual sights. Ren closed his mouth, but looked at Hux a moment longer. It wasn't often he got to see an unguarded expression on him. Somehow it felt wrong to make a snide remark in that moment. 

Soon enough they reached their destination. There was no one waiting for them as the doors opened and they made their way in. Ren felt his ears pop. Hux shook his head and Kimbe yawned. 

They followed a long corridor with little illumination. After a short walk Ren's sensors began picking up rising light levels. They turned a corner and walked onto the observation platform. 

Ren wouldn't have necessarily described it as beautiful, but the more he looked the more it seemed to be. The water was still dark and difficult to see any distance through, but there were lights coming from under the platform. There were fish and possibly eels swimming nearby, and plenty of shellfish and barnacles had made their home outside along the platform ledge. 

Deciding he wished to see with his own eyes, Ren spoke to the room. "Leave us."

In a flurry of relief Kembe practically ran back out to the hallway. 

Ren removed his mask. 

As he leaned over the window to inspect some creatures attach outside to the heavy glass, Hux said, "I do hope you intend to have better manners at the dinner tomorrow evening. There will be a great many dignitaries there. Important people, with power, money and connections."

"I have no concern for petty politics." The shells of the tiny creatures clinging to the sheer surface below him were the most colorful things he had seen in a long time. The rest of his life, and especially Arkanis, seemed gray in comparison. 

"Well, if you want that new prototype you were so eager for, you had better develop some concern. It is connections like that, with planetary resources such as the ones here, that will make it possible. Along with a great many other things."

"I will attend. But I won't be swilling cheap liquor with the rest of you. The mask remains on." He was well aware what kinds of alcohol were made on Arkanis; he had enjoyed some of them before--in private. He was just trying to rile up Hux. 

Hux gave a heavy sigh. "One wonders if it would be more advantageous for you to be seen, or for them to be disappointed at not seeing you. I hardly see the purpose of you being there at all."

Hux knew good and well why Ren should attend. He didn't need to make small talk to benefit from the close proximity of so many. 

Ren attempted not to let his temper flare. He was mildly successful. "My purpose will be more beneficial than yours." The insult was weak; they both knew that he was just trying to get the last word. Hux didn't bother to respond. 

*** **

Hux made sure that Kembe understood dining with Kylo Ren was not an option. "Please send our apologies. Lord Snoke forbids his apprentice showing his face outside of the Order." Although few in the Order had ever had a glimpse either. Instead of a dinner invitation, they ate in their rooms and were invited for a nightcap at Ruppa Henle's residence. 

It was a low building, but by no means small. What it lacked in height it more than made up for in breadth. A young woman, little more than a child, led them through a maze of rooms until they reached Henle's study. 

"Gentlemen, please." Henle rose from his seat and gestured to two empty chairs facing his. "Have a seat."

Hux sat primly, Ren ignored him and stood by the door. Henle cast him an anxious glance then focused on Hux. "General, would you care for a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." Came the dispassionate reply. 

Henle poured them each two fingers of something pale blue out of a decanter on his desk. He handed one to Hux and took his seat. 

Hux took a sip. He held up the glass to inspect it, then took another. Henle watched silently. 

"This tastes, hmmm. Familiar."

Henle smiled. "I thought it might. I know you left here as a child during the exodus, but this you may have experienced."

Hux looked puzzled. "Isn't this alcohol?"

"Yes, but it's a mild one. It's made from a plant that is used medicinally, for digestive purposes. The drink is often given to children in small quantities for upset stomachs."

Hux took another sip. "Yes, I do remember this now. My mother would give it to me in a soup spoon."

Ren shifted slightly and Hux turned his head sharply, as if he had forgotten he was there. He frowned at Ren, then at his drink. He set it to the side and began talking business. 

*** **

Ren stayed at his chosen post by the door for the next day's meetings. It gave him command of the room, eyes on everyone, and when he chose to speak, everyone had to turn to see him. 

Hux sat at the end of the table closest to him, Henle at the opposite end. Hux would turn his ear towards Ren; he never turned completely around. But he would nod and sometimes repeat what he said. It seemed odd, but the he closest he came to disagreeing was to say, "I think what Lord Ren means is . . ." Ren didn't argue; Hux was right to not appear fractured. Annoying Hux in private was one thing, but it seemed important to show a united front. 

Ren kept his post the entire day, including through meals. When everyone splintered off into groups was when he was more likely to pick up on dissent, and he could see who gravitated towards whom. 

By dinner Hux approached him. "Are you not going to eat at all today?"

"I fast for days at a time. Skipping two meals is not going to make me faint, if that's what you're afraid of."

Hux almost smiled. "Colossus forbid."

"What's that?"

"The saying? I've found the more natives I've spoken to the more vernacular I remember."

"From before you left?"

"Yes. The Colossus is an underwater creature. There were scary tales about it to make children stay in bed at night."

"And yet you don't speak the native tongue?"

The relaxed expression Hux was wearing dropped off immediately, replaced by something more wary. He looked at Ren, then said as he turned away, "no. Just be ready for the after dinner drinks. I suspect that is when conversation will be more interesting."

He wasn't wrong. Ren picked up on two separate groups that were unhappy with how the conference was going. One was staunchly Republic, the other a newer branch of Separatists.

Ren monitored both; he was less concerned about the Republic group than the Separatists. The First Order did their best to keep their maneuvering quiet, but their actions were not secret. The most the Republic representatives could do was try to dissuade Arkanis from doing business with the First Order. He wanted to be certain that the Separatists were not a more extreme splinter group. That could lead to less political and more dangerous types of persuasion. So far he hasn't sensed any violent leanings from the group; just general dissatisfaction with Henle's obvious bias towards the agreements. 

And then there was Hux. Ren wondered about the lack of his native language, even as he watched him easily move through the meal. Not only did the odd foods not phase him, he actually seemed to be enjoying them. He even quickly picked up how to use the bizarre utensils some of the shellfish required. 

It wasn't until the evening was starting to wrap up, guests were staying to trickle out, that Ren saw something truly interesting. 

Hux had moved along the edge of the press of the crowd, as people were gravitating towards the door, finishing their goodbyes before their vehicles were brought around to the front. Ren wasn't keeping a close eye, but he was aware of where he was and, generally, who he was speaking to.

Then he felt a spike of anxiety. It was definitely Hux, catching his attention mostly for the novelty of it. 

He located Hux in the crowd, an older man had approached him. Ren started to move closer, but he felt no imminent threat. Deciding to remain a witness Ren moved further back into the shadows, eyes glued to the unfolding scene. 

Hux spoke to the man, his reluctance barely masked with a thin veneer of politeness. But instead of responding verbally the man executed a string of hand gestures, slowly but deliberately. 

Before he got finished Hux glanced around, grabbed his arm and redirected him away from the crowd and around a corner. The man went willingly enough, with an almost amused expression. 

Ren followed. 

Hux was speaking in a hissed whisper when Ren came up behind him. Hux's energy spiked again when he realized Ren was behind him. 

"What's going on here?" Ren asked, seeing his chance to insinuate himself into the conversation. 

Hux glared. "Ren, there is nothing 'going on' that I cannot handle. You may go."

Instead of retreating, Ren focused on the older man. He looked less amused with Ren along, but he could sense no alarm off of him. "Who are you?"

Hux started, "Ren, I really don't need your interference . . ."

"Appir Nanot, at your service Lord Ren."

Hux turned to him with an exasperated expression; both men ignored him. 

"What did you want with the General?" Ren inquired flatly. 

"I knew him as a child, his whole family. I remained after the exodus, I have not seen him all these years. Ruppa told me he would be here. So I came to pay my respects."

"Henle is passing out classified information for social visits?"

Nanot smiled. "I work for Ruppa, I am already in the house. There is not much confidential information around here, and I would have seen him even without it."

"What were you doing with your hands? Those gestures." Two sets of eyes finally settled on Hux, who had gone from fidgeting to standing stock still. "Hux didn't seem very pleased to see you, even before you started doing that."

Nanot's eyes lingered on Hux a moment, then he turned away from his answering glare. "It's a language I taught him, he and his Mother. When he was just a wee thing."

Ren could feel Hux's agitation climbing, but he pushed just a little further. "Language? With your hands? Is that another Arkansian way of speaking?"

Nanot made a few simple gestures. "For some. Only Hux and his Mother learned." He smiled. "She was quite the woman."

Hux had finally reached his limit. "Yes, she was wonderful. As pleasant as this has been I'm afraid this is no social visit. Lord Ren and I still have business to attend to. Thank you for stopping to say hello."

His amusement returning at the abrupt dismissal, Nanot simply smiled, gestured again and bowed before departing. Ren and Hux stood like silent statues blocking the hallway as they both watched him disappear around the far corner. 

Finally Ren turned to Hux. "Why were you not pleased to see him? He seemed to have pleasant memories of you as a child. And he knew your Mother. She did not join you in the Exodus, correct?"

Hux's gloves creaked as he clenched his fists. "I am not here for happy memories, Ren. I have no desire to reconnect with my past, or get to know the locals. Not any more here than I would on any other planet, in any other system. Arkanis is not dear to me simply because it spat me out. If anything, it makes me hate being here even more." Without giving time for Ren to respond he turned and quickly walked back the way they had come. 

Ren looked down the empty hallway thoughtfully. Then he turned and followed Hux back out. 

*** **

Ren lay on the bed thinking for quite a while after they returned to their rooms. Kembe had arranged a meal, it sat cold and partially eaten in the desk. Ren was still mostly dressed, still in his pants, boots and undershirt. So when he decided to cross the hall again all he did was grab his mask on the way out the door. 

Standing in the hallway alone, Ren began to wonder if Hux was going to let him in again. There was no response to his knocking, but he knew Hux wasn't in the shower. He was in his room, and there was no way he was asleep. 

Ren knocked a few more times, with increasing volume. Finally Hux yanked the door open, standing in the opening with a murderous gaze. "What is so important it couldn't wait until morning, or couldn't be sent to my datapad?"

Ren cocked his head, "you can let me in, or we can have this conversation in the hallway."

Hux sneered. "I don't want to have this conversation at all."

Ren stood staring back until Hux finally let out a loud huff, rolling his eyes. "Fine, get in here." He stepped back just enough for Ren to squeeze past him. The door closed behind them just shy of a slam. 

"This is none of your business Ren. Drop this."

"That only makes me more curious, General."

Hux gave a deep sigh as Ren returned to the chair he had occupied the day before. He set his mask on the desk. "I simply ask to be able to assess the threat level of the situation."

"Bantha shit Ren. If you really thought he was a threat you could have assessed him with a glance. And taken him out of commission with a gesture. This is just you being nosy."

"Can you blame me?" Something in his frank tone gave Hux a sudden pause. "You know my history, where I came from, what circumstances brought me here. You know enough to use against me, and you do. Occasionally."

"Are you trying to dig dirt on me, Ren? Is that what this is about?"

Ren shook his head. "No. You are correct, I'm simply being nosy. But is knowing your past really so bad?"

Hux snorted. "If you knew my past you'd understand why the answer to that is yes."

"Fine." Ren sat forward with his hands on his knees, looking intently at Hux.

He shifted, uncomfortable under the gaze. 

"Let me see if I can work some of it out myself. You tell me if I'm right."

Hux turned to face him sharply. "You will not go digging in my mind. Snoke . . ."

"Has forbidden it. That wasn't what I meant. I do have eyes you know. And I know you don't believe it, but a fully functioning brain as well."

Caught off guard Hux snorted out a laugh. "Well, fully functioning may be a stretch."

Catching his good mood Ren pushed. "Could you understand what he was saying with his hands?"

Sobering, but not closing off again Hux nodded. "A few things, enough to understand what he was trying to tell me. It wasn't anything complicated."

"But you speak none of the other native language?"

Hux looked uncomfortable again. "No. What little I learned I've forgotten."

Ren slid his hands down over his knees. "I have seen people speaking with their hands before. A few places tribes communicate with other tribes that way. I've seen a private military that uses almost exclusively signs, it allows them privacy and silence. And," he looked Hux in the eye, "I've seen people talk that way to each other when they cannot hear."

The completely collected silence, and the way Hux stared him down defiantly was all the answer he needed. Ren nodded to himself. "You're deaf?"

Hux pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would it have to be me? My Mother could have been deaf."

"Then she would have already known to teach you. Nanot said he taught you both." Ren looked at him and considered. "How can you hear now?"

Hux stood still, staring at Ren. From across the space, without reaching, Ren could feel him turning over his indecision. Finally he closed his eyes and let a long breath out through his nose. Without speaking he tipped his head and pushed the hair from behind one of his ears. For the first time Ren could see a faint blue light. 

He stood to take a closer look. "Implants?" Hux nodded and showed him the matching one behind his other ear. Then they stood sizing each other up. 

"You had better not use this against me."

"I think you know enough about me to respond in kind."

Hux stuck a finger in his face. Ren observed the long, delicate digit with the same interest he'd had in their conversation. He rarely saw Hux without gloves. 

"They had better not just 'stop working', either."

Ren looked him in the eye. "I can render anyone I want deaf at any time. But clearly with you it would be less of an advantage for me."

Hux squinted as he considered Ren. Finally his tense shoulders loosened. He sat on the edge of the bed. Ren returned to his seat across from him. 

"My Father certainly would disagree. When I was born unable to hear he was less than pleased. He refused to allow me implants, and my Mother couldn't afford to get them for me. By the time he realized I wasn't fully useless, and that his wife wasn't going to supply him with an heir, the Empire fell. I had only had my implants as few months."

"I still don't understand why you never learned your language. Why do you speak Basic?"

"Because the ships we escaped on were Imperial ships, not Arkansian. The Empire encompassed so many planets that Basic is what we all spoke. What little I learned was lost to the effort of learning a completely new language. Without anyone who could sign to help me. ."

Ren was quiet for a moment. "Ruppa is trying to manipulate you, through your connection to your homeworld. That's why he sent Nanot to you."

Hux smiled. "Of course he is. That is what I would do. He just doesn't realize how tenuous my connection here actually is."

Ren lapsed into silence again. Finally, "your Father thought you were a liability, that you were unable to achieve."

Hux's eyes darkened. "Yes, he did. He knows better now."

Nodding, Ren added. "You've always had to work harder than anyone, to prove yourself."

Hux looked puzzled. "Yes."

"Then why did you give me a chance? You thought I was pretty useless, too."

He couldn't read Hux's expression. He didn't try. 

"I was tired of fighting with you. I assumed you would fail, learn your lesson."

"But I didn't. Fail."

Hux's mouth twitched. "No, you didn't. Much to my surprise and consternation." They shared a tentative grin. Hux added, "unlike my Father, I am capable of seeing when someone has potential. You actually being successful was a good thing. For you, for myself, for the good of the Order." He twisted his jaw as he looked at Ren. "What is this really about, Ren?"

"Me being nosy?"

"Yes, but I don't believe that's all it is. Why did you interfere with Nanot?"

"Can't a co-commander lend a hand?"

Realization dawned on Hux's face. "Ah. Now I understand." He regarded Ren so intently for a moment that he almost squirmed. Finally, "most co-commanders would simply make an offer to help. Leave it to you to make it into a grand gesture. Do you really want to help? Be a true co-commander?"

"Yes."

"Do you truly think we can work together on that level?"

"We may rarely agree on the best way to get things done, but I believe we want the same things. Master Snoke leads us in the same direction, does he not?"

Hux paused perhaps a little too long. Instead of answering he said "then we must make a plan. There are still obstacles in place here. You say you want to help. I want to see what you do."

"Then get your datapad. I'm sure you're going to want to write some things down."


End file.
